


No Regrets

by YT_chan



Series: OiKageYear 2019 fics [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, OiKageYear, Sexual Tension, Top Kageyama Tobio, horny boyfriends, kageoi, oikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YT_chan/pseuds/YT_chan
Summary: "We came over for dinner and you guys have sex right before we arrive?"December - Domestic/Family AU
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: OiKageYear 2019 fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501862
Comments: 12
Kudos: 207





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here is the last(?) addition for OiKage Year! I hope you all enjoy it :)

Kageyama sneaked another peak, face carefully kept neutral as he eyed Oikawa in the apron. Oikawa had suggested inviting their old friends from Miyagi to their new shared apartment, and took responsibility for preparing the food. Not many people were coming, considering their apartment size. It was just Hinata and Iwaizumi, their close friends, who would be visiting. Still, Oikawa wanted to make something extravagant, the ever flamboyant man.

Kageyama was appointed to the task of cutting vegetables, he was doing a fine job of it, cutting them evenly, avoiding the knife against his fingers, until he watched Oikawa loop his head through the apron and tie it behind his back. He faltered, knife clattering on the counter as his eyes widened at the sight, breath stuck in his throat. Oikawa, some ethereal entity he was, had tied the apron in such a way that it hugged his waist and made his ass look even more enticing than usual.

Ever since that moment, Kageyama couldn't keep his eyes off his boyfriend, heat pooling somewhere down below. He could hardly stop fidgeting, let alone cut the carrots into equal slices.

"Do you need to go to the toilet?" Oikawa snapped, whipping his head around to shoot him a look.

Kageyama frowned, apparently not being as discrete as he thought he was, and turned his head away with a low mumble.

"No".

"Then stop squirming like that".

Kageyama still did though, trying to give any sort of friction he could to his growing erection, but it wasn't enough. He glanced back at Oikawa, stare held on the curve of his ass, and he let out a slow, shuddering breath in hopes to calm himself down. It wasn't working. Just thinking about how he could wreck Oikawa, tear him down into a blushing, blubbering mess, tower over him and mark him all over, was making his face heat up unbearably, his shorts tenting up.

He set his knife down beside the long forgotten carrots, hunching over them as he trembled, using all the self-control he had to not pin Oikawa against the counter and ravage him.

Oikawa, realising his boyfriend's strange behaviour, turned to face him, upon seeing the state he was in, he quickly rushed over to him, concerned an understatement.

"Tobio! Tobio, what the hell happened? What did you do?"

He slowly took his hands in his own, checking for any cuts, when he found none, he pressed his palm against Kageyama's forehead, feeling for any signs of a fever. Nothing seemed physically wrong, but Kageyama was still acting weird and that was worrying him.

"Tobio", he said more calmly this time, almost a whisper, "Tobio, talk to me. What's wrong?"

Not being able to resist any longer, Kageyama lunged at Oikawa, pulling him close and pressing their lips together. He quickly slipped his tongue in, both of them moaning into each other’s' mouths. His hands travelled around to cup Oikawa's butt, squeezing it and rolling his hips for more contact.

Oikawa was first to pull away, pink in the face and short of breath.

"_What the heck?_"

Kageyama didn't bother to answer, he clasped his hand on the back of Oikawa's neck and pushed him forward again, locking lips. Oikawa buckled at the intensity, gripping onto Kageyama's arms of firm muscles, blushing incredibly. They broke away again, and this time, Oikawa got a glimpse of Kageyama's bunched up shorts, obvious erection prominent. The absolute idiocy of his boyfriend to get a boner randomly in the kitchen would've been a turn off in any other situation, except that this time Kageyama looked so ready to dominate him, so ready to fuck him into oblivion.

And Oikawa was so ready to get it.

"Keep the apron on", Kageyama ordered as he dragged Oikawa to their bedroom, the other only rolled his eyes, but was secretly glad he didn't have to take it off.

* * *

Iwaizumi eyed Oikawa, who's skin was blatantly littered with hickeys, dark purple and reaching up to his jaw. He raised an eyebrow, looking at his friend dead in the eye as he watched him serve the food. Hinata and Kageyama were catching up on the opposite side of the dining table, but anyone who knew Kageyama long enough would take note of the way his attention was trained on Oikawa. They'd also know that he was doing a very bad job of hiding his gaze behind the glass of water he was drinking.

"Are you fucking serious right now?"

Both Kageyama and Oikawa simultaneously choked, Kageyama falling into coughing fits, pounding his chest, while Oikawa recovered first, looking embarrassed as hell. Hinata grinned at the both of them, amused to see Kageyama lose his composure, although he had to admit, those hickeys did look horrendous.

"We came over for dinner and you guys have _sex_ right before we arrive?"

Having it said in the open was even more mortifying than knowing _why _it was initiated in the first place. Iwaizumi should consider himself lucky.

"It wasn't _my_ fault!" Oikawa squawked, protesting to save whatever ounce if dignity his best friend and boyfriend hadn't already screwed over. "Tobio was the one who got a _hard on_ in the middle of the _kitchen_-"

Oikawa was broken off by what sounded like a strangled growl, Kageyama rising to his feet with his face now matching Oikawa's ungodly red shade, both were hopelessly stuttering over their words.

"If you weren't wearing that apron-!"

"You shouldn't have been so horny-!"

"Says the guy who sucked my-!"

"_OK!!_"

Iwaizumi interjected, pinching the bridge of his nose at the scene that just want down, even Hinata, usually so cheery, was pale-faced and distraught from that exchange.

"Please spare us the details", Hinata nodded furiously, easily agreeing with Iwaizumi, and the other two finally sat back in their seats to start the meal.

However, if the lingering stares Kageyama and Oikawa gave each other were any indication, it was obvious that they both didn't regret doing any of _that_ in the bedroom.

And they _so_ wouldn't mind doing it again.


End file.
